Goodbye
by Wansapanataym
Summary: [A Sad Story] Boomer, Boz and Mikayla visited Chicago to visit Rebecca, but when they were about to leave Mikayla payed a visit someone special on her life. Someone who didn't say goodbye before he left her. How would she feel after finally saying Goodbye to Brady. (My First One-Shot)


The Kings' guards were setting up the hot air balloon to go back to Kinkow after their visit on Chicago to see Rebecca.

Boz examined the interesting city world, as Boomer was bossing around Mahama. Then there was Mikayla, it was quite an interesting day she had, but then she remembered something or someone.

"Hey Boomer."

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me about 10 more minutes? I wanna check something out."

"Umm…sure, yeah, why not." Boomer nodded.

Mikayla walked into a very familiar apartment. She took a deep breath; she hesitated, but decided to knock on the door.

"Coming!" A familiar voice said, a voice she thought she'd never hear again. The door slowly opened. Standing there was a raven haired boy, but he looked stronger then before. "Who is i-" The boy paused, his eyes looked deeply into hesr as if it reached her soul. He never forgot how she looks like, how she smelled like, how her voice sounded so beautiful even if she was mad at him, he remembered her every single day. "Mikayla." He said softly.

Mikayla wasn't sure if she was to be mad at him or happy to see him again after all those months. "Hey Brady." she simply said.

"It's been a while…" He slowly smiled, he was so happy to see her again.

"How are you?"

"Um…I'm okay, I work out from time to time, and I still sing." There was an awkward silence between them.

"Why did you leave?" Mikayla said slowly breaking the silence.

Brady frowned as his eyes shyly fell on the ground. "I had to…"

"Was it because of me?"

Brady gazed upon Mikayla's eyes. He was unsure of what to say. "Mikayla…I just decided I couldn't be King anymore."

"Brady, when you heard about me saying you were too immature to rule the kingdom, I really didn't mean it."

"I know… but Mikayla, you were right, when you said those words, I realized how I needed to change. I decided to leave, to be a better King."

"Don't you miss Boomer?"

"Are you kidding? I missed everyone so much; I missed Lanny, Boomer and even Mason! And I especially missed…you."

Mikayla stared deeply into Brady's dark brown eyes. "Why don't you come back?"

"I can't…I don't think I can ever face Boomer after abandoning him when I told him that we'll always be there for each other." Brady meant it, he knows Boomer well just be mad at him and might never forgive him, but part of also why he couldn't come back was Mikayla, seeing Mikayla everyday meant remembering those times she rejected him, and the night when she said he'll never grow up as long as his King, Mikayla might not have meant it, but he knew it was true.

Mikayla had the urge to force him to come back, but something was telling her that Brady didn't want to.

"Well…you also had some good times, remember when you and Boomer, were supposed to be the King of Legend, you even turned Zodiac back into a statue, and also when you fought Kalakai together with your King rings."

"How could I forget, that's also the night when you kissed me."

Mikayla blushed as she remembered. Mikayla looked at the clock behind Brady.

"Is there anything I can do to get you to come back?"

Brady sighed. "I'm not ready to come back 'Kayla, it just hurts too much, Chicago is where I can try to move on from Kinkow."

Mikayla nodded in understanding. "So…this is it huh? Miles away apart from each other…"

Mikayla took a deep breath; she really couldn't get Brady to comeback. Brady could see in her eyes that she was sad. Brady slowly took both of Mikayla's hands.

"Mikayla, I'll never regret the day I met you, the times I saw you, and all those times we spent time with each other. But I don't think it's best to come back to Kinkow… I miss you all so much, but I don't belong in Kinkow."

"Brady that's not true, while you were in Kinkow, you tried your best to be King. You were supposed to be King of Legend.

"But I'm not, I was never meant to be King. And If I am, it's probably not right now."

"You're always going to be my King…"

Brady can feel his heart slowly breaking; he won't be able to see Mikayla for a long long time. "I'll never forget you Mikayla."

"Me too King Brady…"

"It's Brady... just Brady."

Mikayla held her tears. Brady slowly leans forward and gently kissed Mikayla while she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him back. Mikayla pulled away and hugged him one last time. "I'll miss you." Mikayla whispered. Brady slowly closed his eyes as a single tear fell from his cheek. He hugs her tightly not wanting to let go.

They hugged for a while, but Mikayla pulled away knowing she would just miss him more. Mikayla faced him, this might be the last time she'll ever see him.

"Goodbye Brady." She whispered with a weak smile, she didn't wanna breakdown, she promised herself not to cry. Brady didn't say anything knowing every single word would hurt him; instead he nodded and tried to smile, but his big frown didn't say he was okay. Brady watched Mikayla, as she walked away, but she stopped in her tracks, she looked back at Brady, she wanted to say something even though she knows it wasn't the right time, but if she didn't say it right now, she would truly regret it for the rest of her life."Brady…I love you..."

Brady looked at the ground because it pains him to see the girl of his dreams walk away from him for the last time, but he lifted his head to say something. "I've always loved you..." She walked away as she wiped a tear from her cheek.

Brady slowly sat down, as he looked at the area where Mikayla left. "Goodbye Mikayla…" "I'll see you someday."

Mikayla walked back to the Kings.

"Hey Mikayla you're back!" Boomer noticed Mikayla's sad face. "Are you okay Mikayla?"

Mikayla hugged Boomer. "I went to see him…" Boomer looked at Boz, and Boz immediately realized who she meant, he hopped out of the hot air balloon and joined the group hug.

"It's okay Mikayla…" Boz said. After they all pulled away Boz helped Mikayla inside the hot air balloon. Boomer took one step inside, but he turned his head and remembered his brother, his brother who he grew up with, his brother who cared for him, his brother who left him. He wanted to run to his brother to see what he looked like after a year, he wanted to know if he was okay, but his anger stopped him. He went inside the hot air balloon.

The hot air balloon reached higher, Mikayla could see the clouds, and she looked back down at Chicago and saw a familiar figure, looking at the sky. "Someday Brady…we'll see each other again, someday."


End file.
